The Grudge
by HiNATAhimeCHAN
Summary: Since all the ninjas had been working so hard, Tsunade decided to give them a vacation. At first glance, the vacation house looks just like any other house, but there is something wrong with the house. Could there be ghosts? May be a lil OOC. Chp. 7 is up
1. A Vacation

Disclaimer: Even though I would love to, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Note: Temari is 20. Neji, TenTen, and Kankurou are all 19. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino and Shikamaru are all 18. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon are 14. Hanabi is 13.

A loud blonde kept talking to a pink haired girl, who was trying to make conversation with a raven hair boy.

"YO!" Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to see her in her office," Kakashi said, grinning.

"LAIR!" Naruto and Sakura screamed at him.

"Actually, I am right today. She wants to see you guys in the office for something," Kakashi announced.

"YAY! I bet it's a B-rank mission!" Naruto jumped and ran off to Tsunade's office.

**Later on in Tsunade's office**

"TSUNADE-GRANNY, Is it a B-rank mission?!" Naruto kicked opened the door and asked Tsunade excitedly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Call me Tsunade-sama or something else other than that," Tsunade yelled and bopped Naruto in the head.

"Why is _he_ here?" Kiba asked loudly. Akamaru barked madly.

"YOU!" Naruto pointed at Kiba. "Why do we have to go on a mission with _him_?!"

"It's not a mission," Tsunade said, but her voice was lost in the noisy room.

"FORE-HEAD GIRL!" Ino screamed when Sakura walked in.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura bickered.

"Humph." Ino turned the other way and stuck her nose in the air

"Humph," Sakura turned the other way and stuck her nose in the air.

Sasuke walked in. "SASUKE-KUN!" Ino screamed and threw her arms around him.

"Get off me," Sasuke said, pushing Ino off. Shikamaru stood there, silent, but seemed a bit jealous.

"H-hi Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled over the noise.

Hinata blushed and played with her fingers.

"Can everyone pay attention?" Tsunade screamed. It was no use, but when Gaara and his siblings came in, everyone was dead silence.

"Hokage-sama," the sand-nins bowed and walked to a corner.

"Ah, you made it," Tsunade nodded in approval. "Since all of you worked so hard, I decided to give you guys all a free vacation! Since there are a lot of you, I will have to separate all of you guys to two different vacations."

"YAY!" Everyone screamed, except Gaara and Sasuke.

'I hope I'll be in the same vacation with Sasuke!' Ino and Sakura thought.

"Ok," Tsunade began, "Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, TenTen and Neji, please go to the room on the left." The ten ninjas walked into a dim room. "Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Kankurou step into the room on the right." The group went into a lightly light room. Tsunade smirked and walked away.

**Room on the left:**

"Hey!" Kakashi popped out of nowhere. "Ok, you guys are going to spend your vacation in a vacation house!"

"YAY!" All the girls and Naruto screamed.

"Now, follow me," Kakashi said and walked out the door. The group followed him out of Tsunade's office and into a bus. The bus drove for a long time.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

"No," Kakashi responded boredom.

"How about now?" Naruto asked.

"Would you stop whining? That was like the 100th time! Stop it!" Sakura shouted at Naruto from the back of the bus.

"So Hinata-chan, what do you think the vacation house will be like?" Naruto ignored Sakura and talked to Hinata, who was sitting next to him.

"Umm... big, I guess," Hinata timidly replied. Finally, a BIG, black house came into view.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

"Yes," Kakashi said and the bus pulled over.

"YAY!" Naruto said, relieved. He needed to go to the bathroom badly since it was a 2 hour drive. Everyone got off the bus and Kakashi led them through the gates. The house was rather old, but not too old. The garden was dying of water and there was dent on the door.

"What kind of vacation house is this?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"Don't ask me, I didn't choose it," Shikamaru decided to answer her.

Kakashi took out a key and opened the door, revealing a messy place.

"Are you sure this isn't your house?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"It just needs a little cleaning, that's all," Kakashi said and stepped into the black house. Everyone walked into the living room, which was littered with paper. "The house has only 5 rooms on the second floor, so that means that you have to share the rooms. There are two bathrooms upstairs and there is a small playground in the backyard. There is food in the kitchen, and now enjoy your vacation." Under Kakashi's mask was a smirk, but no one saw it. "Bye," he walked out and locked the gate.

"So how should we share the rooms?" Sakura asked.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

So what do you guys think? It its good so far, I'll continue. So R&R! If I made any mistakes or if you want to make a suggestion, be sure to tell me! ;)


	2. The Rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "The Grudge."

Note: Temari is 20. Neji, TenTen and Kankurou are all19. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru are all 18.

Thank you all for reviewing!

**Dragon Man 180: **The pairings are: NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and maybe SasuTemari and GaaraSaku. I don't know. What do you guys think?

**Princess Krystal01: **Yes, this is going to be like the movie, and you'll see it in this chapter.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"So how should we share the rooms?" Sakura asked.

"How about we draw lots?" Sasuke suggested.

"OK!" Sakura and Ino immediately agreed with Sasuke.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea," Naruto argued. He just didn't want to do what Sasuke wants to do.

"Yes it is! You're just jealous. And each girl have to share a room with a guy," Sakura said.

"GOOD IDEA!" Naruto and Ino both said. 'Hee hee... I might get to share a room with Sakura.' Naruto thought.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Sakura quickly wrote down all the boys names and put it in a hat (don't ask how she got one). "Ok, the girls will pick a name and they will share the room with him." 'And hopefully I'll pick Sasuke's name.' Sakura thought as she held out her hand. "Who goes first?"

"ME!" Ino shrieked as she stuck her hand into the hat. She closed her eyes and pulled out a paper. "Shikamaruuu..." she dragged out his name rather unhappily. Shikamaru stood there emotionless, but inside he was jumping with joy.

"I'm going next!" TenTen pushed Ino out of the way and reached for a paper. When she withdrew her hand, a folded paper was in her hand. She opened it and smiled. "Neji-kun!" Neji sighed, but he was quite happy that he didn't have to share a room with Ino or Sakura since they're so annoying.

Temari walked towards the hat and pulled out a name. She couldn't believe what she got. "Sasuke-kun," Temari announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sakura and Ino both yelled hysterically with their eyes wide open and heads shaking.

Sasuke sighed with relief. He didn't have to share a room with some crazy fan girl. Well, actually Temari is a fan girl, literally with her fan on her back, but that's not what Sasuke means. But anyways, back to the story...

"Don't worry Sakura that will just give you more chance to share a room with me!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Argh," Sakura glared at Naruto and smacked his head. "I don't want to share a room with you. Here Hinata, your turn."

Hinata stuck her small hands into the hand and pulled out a crumpled paper. She uncurled the paper and revealed her crush's name. "N-N-N-Naruto," Hinata said, blushing.

"Cool!" Naruto grinned.

"I guess that leaves me with Gaara," Sakura said, quite sadly and frighten. She barely knew him and he had killed a lot of people.

"Let's go find our rooms!" TenTen said, grabbing onto Neji's wrist and leading him up the wooden stairs. She saw four doors on the right side and three doors on the left side. She waited for the rest of the people to walk up the stairs.

"I'm getting the best one!" Naruto called as he reached the second floor.

"No, I am." Sasuke went in front of Naruto.

"NO I AM!" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's ear.

"Baka," Sasuke said pushing Naruto off the stairs. Luckily Hinata was behind him and she held onto him just in time. He regained his balance and turned to Hinata. "Thanks Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled his foxy grin.

"We-welcome," Hinata said, a tint of pink appeared on her face.

"Mine," Sasuke called out from one of the rooms. Naruto ran to see which one and saw a big one with two separate beds.

"That's not fair! You guys were looking at the rooms when I was falling!" Naruto said pouting.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out in her loudest voice.

"Too bad," Sasuke smirked as Naruto slammed the door loudly.

Naruto looked at the room Hinata was in. It was minute with one bed and a closet that was all taped up. "It was the only room left," Hinata explained when she saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Its ok, I'll just sleep on the floor," Naruto said as he looked around. There were some extra blankets on the floor.

"YEEK!" Sakura screamed from one of the rooms.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm coming!" Naruto yelled and ran into her room.

"A SPIDER! A SPIDER!" Sakura screamed. Gaara was just sitting on the bed, watching in amusement as Sakura jumped from place to place.

"Don't worry, it won't bite," Naruto said, trying hard to suppress his laughter. Soon the spider turned around and went towards Naruto. "AH!!!" Naruto yelped as he ran out the door. He ran down the stairs and-

_Ding dong!_

"AH!!!" Naruto screamed. Then he realized how stupid he was and opened the door.

"Hey!" Kakashi said with bunches of luggage on the floor. "I forgot to give you guys your luggage, so here it is. Your parents packed them, and in your case Iruka packed yours. Bye, enjoy your week!" With that, Kakashi walked out and locked the gate again.

"COME GET YOUR LUGGAGE!" Naruto screamed. Everyone came down and collected their things and went back to their rooms. Naruto shut the door and heaved his bag up the stairs. When he went back into the room, Hinata was already unpacking some things. Naruto dumped his bag on the floor and ran to the bathroom.

The bathroom was very plain, but dark. Naruto quickly did his business and flushed the toilet. He went to the sink to wash his hands and saw that the bathtub was plugged and there was still water. He rolled up his sleeves and reached for the plug. But then a pale hand grabbed his hand. "AHHH!!! LET GO OF ME YOU DUMB BAKEMONO (which means monster)!" Naruto pulled up his hand and saw that he had hair on his hands. "EWW!!!" Naruto washed his hands and ran out of the bathroom. On his way out he bumped into Sakura.

"Watch where you're going!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! There was this hand in the bathtub," Naruto exclaimed, pointing into the bathroom, "and it grabbed my hand. And when I took out my hand, and-and-and there was hair on my hand!!!"

"Stop lying," Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"What's going on?" Ino asked. Everyone else came out.

"Naruto was trying to scare me by saying there was a hand in the bathtub who grabbed his hands. Then he said that when he pulled out his hand, there was hair on his hands," Sakura told the group.

coughs "Baka" coughs said Sasuke.

"I wasn't! If you don't believe me, go in there yourself," Naruto pouted.

Hinata believed him, but as always, she was too diffident to speak. Neji saw how scared Hinata was so he tried to calm her down. "Don't listen to Naruto, Hinata-san. He's just trying to scare us."

"No I'm not!" Naruto defended.

"Fine, I'll go in there and show how stupid you are," Sasuke said. He marched into the bathroom with everyone and went towards the bathtub. He leaned over and saw that the bathtub was plugged, but there was no water. "Hmp, seeee there wasn't even water!"

"But when I was here, there was water!" Naruto whined.

"Just give up," Sasuke said and walked back into his room.

"I'm not lying!" Naruto bawled.

When everyone left, Hinata turned around to look at the bathtub. Hinata gasped.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

I'll have to thank my sister, Wendy for helping me. Anyways, what do you guys think she saw? Tell me when you review my story! Thanks! ;)


	3. The Blue Boy and the Black Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "The Grudge."

Note: Temari is 20. Neji, TenTen and Kankurou are all 19. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru are all 18.

Thank you all for reviewing!

**Dragon Man 180**: Hee hee... Good idea... Read on to see if you're right!

**One Azn Dragon**: The movie also scared me a lot, so I only watched 30 minutes of it... hehe... So now everything is based on what I saw, the second Japanese one (You know, Ju-on) and the things my friends told me. Again, read on to see if you're right!

**sasukegirl**: Read on to see if you're right!

* * *

When everyone left, Hinata turned around to look at the bathtub. Hinata gasped. The bathtub was once filled with water again and a few strands of hair were floating on top of it. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and ran downstairs. Everyone was on the first floor, and most of them were picking up garbage from here and there. 

"This is so troublesome! What's the point if we're only going to be here for a week?" Shikamaru muttered as he lean against a wall.

"You're not even doing anything you lazy person!" Ino retorted, throwing away a piece of newspaper.

"All you have to do is get Temari to use her big fan and sweep everything to one side of the room," Shikamaru said staring at the clouds outside the window.

"Good idea!" Ino said happily as she motioned for Temari to come here. "Can you just use your big fan and sweep everything to one side of the room?"

"Good idea!" Temari replied excitedly and quickly without thinking, took out her fan and made one giant motion. EVERYTHING was moved to the other side of the room, including the TV, couch, coffee table, garbage and the NINJAS!

"Next time warn us before you do that!" Sasuke said angrily, throwing the couch off of him.

"Oops, sorry," Temari said, giggling as she helped him up. Hinata was hidden underneath the pile of garbage, and luckily Naruto found her before she suffocated.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with concern.

"H-hai," Hinata nodded slightly as she brushed off the dust. In the next few minutes, everybody got the furniture back into place and the garbage in the trash can.

"I'll start dinner," Sakura announced. She's been cooking a lot lately, so she would be the best chef. Ino shuffled towards the kitchen to help her while Hinata and the rest of the people went back to their rooms to finish unpacking. "Umm... d-do you-u want t-to open t-the closet s-so we can u-use it?" Hinata asked bashfully as she looked at the taped up closet.

"Sure!" Naruto began to tear the tape off and Hinata helped him. After they threw away all the tape, Hinata opened it only to find a journal on the floor of the closet. She bent down to reach for it, but she saw something in the back of the closet.

"Meow!" A black cat jumped off something and landed on the journal.

"Eek!" Hinata exclaimed and bumped into Naruto. A boy was tied up and was in the closet staring at her with his black eyes. She got scared and quickly grabbed on to Naruto's arms. Naruto shooed the cat away and picked up the journal.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with worried eyes.

"Y-yea... T-thanks," Hinata mumbled as she looked at the boy in the closet.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto to the boy. The boy only stared back at him. Naruto went into the closet and helped him up and unclipped the rope tied around him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked again as the boy picked up his cat. Hinata swore that he looked a little blue. She was freaked out by the little boy and could only stand there and let Naruto do the talking. "My name is Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto asked gently, trying to coax words out of him.

"Toshio," the little boy finally talked. (Thanks tobyness for telling me!)

"Toshio, why were you in there? Do you live h-here?" Naruto asked, but then he thought that the question was silly. This was a vacation house, why would a boy be living here? But hey, you'll never know.

Toshio just petted the cat absentmindedly. He stared at Hinata who was behind Naruto. He opened up his mouth, but instead of words, a loud meow was heard.

In only a few seconds, Neji and TenTen (their room was next door) came into their room. "What happened?" TenTen asked curiously.

Hinata finally found her voice. "T-there was this-this little bl-blusish boy t-that was in the-the c-closet!" Hinata said and pointed to where the boy was. "A-and there w-was a cat t-too!"

"What boy? There is no boy!" Neji said impatiently.

"He's right behind me!" Naruto said and turned his head around. He saw nobody there. Toshio or the cat wasn't there anymore. He quickly searched the room with his eyes. The boy or the cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Seriously, Hinata-san, have you been spending too much time with Naruto? He must be playing some tricks on you," Neji said with annoyance as he turned around to walk back to his room and TenTen followed in suit.

"I'm not lying! There was a boy in the closet!" Naruto yelled at the pair as they left. He sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Yum..." Naruto savored the taste of the cooked chicken. "Hmm... Sakura-chan, you sure can cook!" He took another bite of chicken.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled at the compliment. During the rest of the dinner, everyone was talking and joking around, unaware of something watching them on the second floor. Soon the food was settled in everyone's tummy. "I'm not doing the dishes," Sakura said as she put her utensils into the sink.

"Not me," a lot of people shouted and Hinata whispered.

"Fine I'll do it," TenTen said reluctantly.

"Thanks!" Everyone shouted in unison and left TenTen in the kitchen. TenTen was left alone on the first floor while everyone else went upstairs. She hummed as she washed a pile of dishes and scrubbed them clean. She wondered what they can do in this vacation house. There was barely any entertainment! There was only the TV, swings, see-saw and a sandbox. As she picked up a plate, she saw something blue moving on her right side. She whipped her head around to take a look at it, but it disappeared. She continued to wash the plate, but out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a little blue boy standing near the fridge. She turned her head again, but the boy disappeared. She sighed. 'Maybe I'm just imagining it,' TenTen thought and picked up a bowl. She saw a black cat on the left and she cocked her head. There was nothing there. She quickens her pace and finished the dishes in less then two minutes. She put them away and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Well, what do you think of it? I don't think it was that good, but I promise the later chapters will be better! R and R! Give me suggestions, comments, questions or anything! Thanks in advance! 


	4. Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "The Grudge."

Note: Temari is 20. Neji, TenTen and Kankurou are all 19. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru are all 18.

Thank you all for reviewing! And thank you babyelfy (my sister) for helping me out and correcting my mistakes before I upload it! Thanks a ton!

**tobyness**: Thanks for telling me the boy's name and reviewing! Yup yup, poor Yoko.

**Light in the Darkness:** Yup, Hinata really needs a hug push... lol... and that's going to happen maybe in the next chapter... hee hee...

**Byuu128:** Thanks! Yup, they'll see more in this chapter!

**One Azn Dragon:** Yeah, I guess the boy talked too fast... Don't worry, Naruto and Hinata didn't die, and hope not in any other chapters as well...

If I don't answer all your questions, sorry! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**DAY TWO:**

The next day, Sakura woke up earlier than the rest of the people. She silently got up from her bed and took her toothbrush, tooth paste and a towel. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. She tiptoed into one of the bathrooms and put her utensils down on a shelf. She opened the water and ran her toothbrush under the faucet. She closed the water and put some toothpaste on her toothpaste. After two good minutes of brushing her teeth, she rinsed the toothbrush and her mouth. _Gargle gargle,_ she spat out the water and looked at the mirror. In the mirror, a little boy stood behind her. She whirled around but when she did so, there was no one standing beside her.

She thought she was just seeing things so she went to wash her face. She put cold water one her face and dried it with her towel. When she looked in the mirror again she sees the little boy. She looks back again but sees no one, she turned back to the mirror and saw the little boy staring at her. "Who are you?" a frightened Sakura asked.

The boy just stood there staring back at her.

Sakura turned around to ask again, but when she turned, the boy disappeared. "This is not funny Naruto!" Sakura screamed. She thought that Naruto was playing tricks with her and turned back to face the mirror. There was the boy again. "I said stop bothering me Naruto!" Sakura yelled and wheeled around. This time Naruto was standing outside the door. "Stop playing tricks on me!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked half asleep.

"Don't play dumb with me! You were making some kind of illusion!" Sakura snapped at Naruto. Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

"I just woke up," Naruto said, yawning.

"Uh huh, great actor you are," Sakura said annoyed. She closed the door and walked back to the mirror. She looked at her self in the mirror, but that damn annoying boy was behind her again. "Go away Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto asked behind the closed door.

"Ugh," Sakura said and decided to ignore the boy. She finished cleaning up and took her things and left the bathroom, waking the sleeping Naruto up. "Why couldn't you use the other bathroom?"

"Because Sasuke is taking damn long in it!" Naruto said after he woke up.

"First come first serve," Sakura shrugged and headed towards her room.

**In the Bathroom where Sasuke is in**

Sasuke was standing by the bathtub with his pants on and a shampoo bottle in his hands. He poured some on his hands and started to rub it onto his raven black hair. He closed his eyes and started to hum. Suddenly, his head felt heavier. Something was definitely different about the back of his head. He maneuvered his hands to the back of his head and felt someone, and definitely not his, else's hands. He didn't want to scream or else the girls will come flocking in and he didn't know what to do. He felt it again, but it disappeared. "I guess I was just imagining it," Sasuke reassured himself. He finished washing and drying his hair with no other problems. He took his belongings and headed out the door.

**The Evening**

Nothing much happened during the morning, noon or the afternoon. They ate and watched TV. Nothing new and nothing surprising. Then in the evening, Sakura and Ino decided to cook again and they made a lot so they can eat the leftovers for breakfast. They left the feast on the kitchen table to tell everyone to go eat dinner.

"Come on Shikamaru-kun, it's time to eat," Ino said, tugging Shikamaru's sleeve. Shikamaru was asleep on the couch in the living room, while Naruto was sitting next to him watching the TV with Hinata.

"FOOD?! Did you just say food?!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up. "COME ON HINATA-CHAN! LET'S GO EAT!" Naruto pulled Hinata up and dragged her into the kitchen. A 'how troublesome' could be heard from the lazy ninja. When Naruto entered the kitchen, he gasped. Sakura and Ino were coming in now and didn't realize that Naruto and Hinata were standing in the doorway and bumped into them.

"Naruto, how could you?" Sakura screeched when she saw the mess in the kitchen. All the food that the two girls had prepared was all over the floor, counters and tables. Soup and water was splashed all over the place and the rice was spilled across the wooden floor. "We worked the whole evening on the food!"

"I didn't do it!" Naruto defended.

"Oh yeah, you didn't do it," Ino scoffed. "You and Hinata were the only ones in the kitchen!"

"Oh, so now you're accusing Hinata too?" Naruto was fuming. "We were only here for one minute, one! How can we do that mess in one minute without leaving the door frame?"

"What's going on?" Temari asked. Everyone that just arrived peered into the kitchen.

Sakura turned around with a very heated face. "We left Naruto and Hinata in the kitchen for just one minute, and they made a big mess!"

"Oh yeah, we can make a mess in ONE MINUTE!!!" Naruto screamed with rage. Sasuke stepped around the crowd and entered the kitchen. He looked at the table and saw what looked like a cat's paw prints. Neji and TenTen followed him in and looked at the table as well.

"Hey, you guys look!" TenTen said. Everyone came and looked at where TenTen pointed. "There's cat prints on the table!"

"How could there be a cat if we didn't even see one?" Ino questioned.

"That was the cat we were talking about," Naruto told Neji.

TBC

* * *

Nothing much happened, huh? Don't worry; I'm sure the next few chapters will be very very interesting... Anyways, R&R! Thanks! 


	5. Day 3: A Hairy Mess

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own NARUTO or "The Grudge!"

Note: Temari is 20. Neji, TenTen, and Kankurou are all 19. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino and Shikamaru are all 18. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon are 14. Hanabi is 13.

Thank you, thank you all for the reviews!

**Light in the Darkness:** Hi Katherine. Nope, Sakura doesn't hate Hinata, it's just that she was upset that all her hard work goes to waste. Hope that answers everyone else's question about that!

**sasukegirl: **Thank you very much!

**tobyness:** Thanks again for telling me!

**mIlKyWaY-xD:** It's ok, thanks for helping anyways!

**Princess Krystal01:** lol… I was hiding behind my sister in the movie.

**Dragon Man 180:** Like the answer to "Light in the Darkness"'s question, Sakura was really upset. Lol… that would be so funny! Man, you have such good ideas! I might use the other idea you had… hee hee… Thanks for the ideas. XP

NOTE: In this chapter, there are some scenes from Ju-on: The Grudge 2 and its day 3 now!

* * *

Day 3: A Hairy Mess

"Let's explore the house!" Naruto declared in the morning.

"That's too troublesome," Shikamaru yawned.

"No," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Why not? It'll be fun! Why, are you scared of the ghosts?" Naruto taunted.

"There are no ghosts," Sasuke said, eating his sandwich.

"Find, I'll just go by myself!" Naruto said and marched off.

"Ahh…" Ino sighed. "Peace for once!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Naruto yelled from somewhere in the house.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ino screamed back. "Seriously Hinata, I don't know how you can put up with that guy!"

After everyone was done with the dishes, Hinata washed the dishes while everyone else went back into the living room to turn on the TV.

_ZZZZZZZZZZ…_The TV was all statically and the image was some ghostly thing floating around.

"ARGH." Sasuke walked up to it and slammed the TV a little and it went on normally.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Naruto exclaimed, walking in the living room with a wig on his head. Hinata found herself giggling as Naruto shook his head around.

"You look gay like that," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto and his black wig.

"You look gay all the time," Naruto shot back.

"Stop talking about yourself," Sasuke said, swapping Naruto's wig. Naruto duck in time, but the wig dropped and was now on the floor.

"Pick it up," Naruto glared.

"You go pick it up yourself," Sasuke retorted.

"You're the one who dropped it," Naruto snapped. Just as Hinata was going to pick up the wig, the wig started to grow longer and inching away. Hinata gasped and jumped backward, knocking into Naruto.

"S-sorry," Hinata said as she sprawled across the floor, looking at the growing wig on the floor.

"EWW!!! WHAT IS THAT?" Temari sheriked, who shot backward, knocking into Gaara, who in turn glared at her.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Ino said hiding behind Shikamaru.

"Ugh… Why do girls have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Are you playing some trick again, Naruto?" Sakura asked, aggravated.

"No," Naruto said angrily. 'Why does she always think it's me?' Naruto thought as the wig started to come off the ground and a forehead can be seen. A bloody head soon popped out of the ground with all black eyes.

_Uhhhh… _Something croaked.

"Eww! Get away, bakemono!" Naruto kicked the head with all his might, and a full body flew backwards, slamming into a wall, still croaking and disappeared.

"IHIS IS NOT FUNNY NARUTO!!!" Sakura and Ino said screaming at Naruto.

"I'm not making an illusion!" Naruto defended. "Why would I?"

"To scare us, duh!" Sakura said with relief that it was gone.

"I'm going to go rest," Temari said, looking at the clock which read 12 o' clock. Everyone agreed and piled into their rooms.

"Why does everyone always blame it on me?" A depressed Naruto asked Hinata back in their room.

"Maybe they just want to find someone to blame it on," Hinata whispered.

It was afternoon when everyone woke up and went downstairs to eat some lunch. Sakura and Ino whipped up some sandwiches which everyone gladly ate. After eating, they all went into the living room to watch some TV. The minute they opened it, there was some breaking news.

_"Last week, a boy was drowned along with his cat and his mom in this 'Cursed house'" The news reporter said, showing a picture of the house._

"Hey, that looks like the vacation house!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

"O MY GOD!!! That is our vacation house, baka," Sakura said, bopping his head. She was frightened at the thought of it as the news reporter explained what happened.

"Oww… what was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing his pained head.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said, paying attention to the news.

_"The boy's dad was accused of murdering his son, wife and cat. Reasons are unknown, but the neighbors believed that it was because of his wife's affair with another man, which sucicded himself a few days after this tradegy." The news reporter announced and a picture of a boy and his parents appeared on the screen. Beneath the picture was words that read: 'Toshio and his parents'"_

Everyone's heart skipped a beat. The boy's name was the same as the bluish boy and he looked exactly the same as well. The women in the picture looked like the bloody lady from before.

"Oh my God, was the bloody lady a ghost?" TenTen was the first one to speak and her voice was really shaky.

"Oh my gosh! We're living in a haunted house!" Ino screeched. "Call Kakashi! Tell him to get us out of here!" All the girls started to grab onto one boy as the screamed (except for Hinata, who only grabbed onto Naruto but didn't scream).

"I would call if you will let go of me," Sasuke muttered.

_"The bodies are hidden somewhere in the house and ghostly wails are reported by the neighbors." The news reporter said before the TV closed by itself._

"Who closed it?" Sakura asked, looking franticly around.

"It was that boy me and Hinata were talking about," Naruto poked at Neji who was being annoyed by TenTen. Soon footsteps could be heard from the staircase. The bluish boy came walking down the stairs as if he was still alive. He looked at them with a murderous grin.

"Get away from us!" Naruto screamed running to the other side of the room with Hinata in tow.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura warned him. Soon sand split the living room in half; the ninjas on one side, the boy on the other side.

"I can't keep this sand up for long, so you guys better hide," Gaara said, concentrating his charka on the sand.

"You don't need to tell me that!" Naruto said running out the back door with Hinata. TenTen, Sakura and Neji hid behind the couch, while Sasuke, Temari, Ino and Shikamaru hid in the closet. After a few minutes, Gaara's sand broke down and the boy was no where to be seen. The boy wasn't there anymore or anywhere else in the living room. Neji got up and activated his byuakgan looking around.

"The boy is outside the door now, in the back yard," Neji informed everyone. The ninjas got out of their hiding place and crowded around the window facing the backyard. "I can't believe that guy, there's a ghost and he's swinging?"

"Well what do you expect from a dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Hee hee…ha ha… hee hee… ha ha…" Naruto laughed as he swung in the red swing in the backward. "Hinata, you having fun?" He turned to look at Hinata who was swinging a little. She nodded her head. Naruto saw something behind her and jumped off his swing. He stood in front of her. Something was pushing Hinata!

"Weee… Naruto, push me higher!" Hinata said with her eyes closed.

"I'm not pushing you," Naruto said, frightened.

"Huh?" Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto in front of her with fright in his eyes. He was looking at something behind, the thing that was pushing her. She slowly turned her head around and saw the little blue boy pushing her. She gasped and jumped off the swing, and luckily Naruto caught her. Naruto started running towards the door with Hinata still in his hands. He was screaming like a little girl as he opened the door and slamming it behind him.

"Ah-emmm," Neji cleared his throat. Naruto remembered that he was still carrying Hinata like a bride so he put her down. Hinata started turning crimson and was playing with her fingers while Naruto blushed a little.

"What happened?" Ino asked excitedly looking at the pair.

"Well… umm… there was the little bluish boy outside again and he was pushing Hinata, so she jumped off and I caught her just in time," Naruto said. "Hehe…" Naruto chuckled nervously under Neji's glare.

"Fine, since we saw it, I'll let it slide this once. But if you ever touch her _EVER_ again, you're dead," Neji spat. "I'm going to go look for the telephone upstairs," Neji said walking up the stair case with TenTen.

"I'll look in the living room!" Ino said, pulling Shikamaru with her.

"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he was pulled away.

"I'll help too!" Sakura said running after them. Gaara shrugged and followed her.

"I'll look up stairs too," Temari said dragging Sasuke up the steps.

"Sooo…. Umm…. What do you want to do?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Well, ma-maybe I-I can st-start dinner," Hinata suggested.

"Good idea! I'll help!" Naruto said energetically. "And then maybe we can find

the phone in the kitchen!"

"I have to go get something downstairs," Sasuke told Temari in his room. He walked downstairs to pick up his magazine in the living room. He saw Ino sleeping on Shikamaru's shoulder and Sakura was watching TV with Gaara. Sasuke smirked, 'At least they're not bothering me anymore,' Sasuke thought. He jinxed it.

"HEY SASUKE!" Sakura said skipping towards him. Her loud voice awoke the sleeping Ino who saw Sasuke as well.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!!!" Ino screamed hopping towards him. "Did you find the telephone yet?"

"No," Sasuke glared at them as he reached for the magazine on the coffee table.

"We didn't either," Sakura reported, craning her neck to see the magazine. Sasuke held the magazine tighter and walked off.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"To my room, and don't bother me," Sasuke called over his shoulder. He climbed the steps and opened his room which was very black and dark. He opened the light and saw Temari being hanged by hair that covered the ceiling.

"H-help," Temari struggled to speak. The little boy stared at her then at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly did seals and screamed "Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" Fire came out of his mouth and the hair quickly caught on fire and burned up. Temari was free and started to fall, but Sasuke caught her just in time. "Thank God you're alive!" 'What did I just say?' Sasuke thought as he looked at the unconscious Temari.

"What happened?" TenTen asked. "We heard you screaming that fire jutsu." Her eyes then fell on Temari. Neji raised his eyebrows, which showed his curiosity.

"Yeah, what happened?" An angry Ino asked.

"Tell us," an equally angry Sakura said.

Before Sasuke could talk, Temari awoke and hugged Sasuke, "Thank you for saving me!"

"From what?" Naruto questioned.

"Well there was that little boy, and he did something that made hair cover the whole ceiling and then the hair came down and choked me. Then Sasuke came and used his fire technique which burned up the hair and save me!" Temari said smiling at her hero. Gaara just looked at her sister like she was an alien. Sakura and Ino were fuming. Neji, Naruto and TenTen were surprised. Hinata was just smiling to herself.

"You expect us to believe your ghost story?" Ino asked.

"Well yeah, you heard it on the news yourself that people died here," Temari smirked and kissed the confused Sasuke on the cheek, which made Sakura and Ino more furious. They stormed out of the room each dragging their roommate. Neji just shrugged and walked off with TenTen chasing him.

"HA! Sasuke got a girlfriend!" Naruto taunted.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yes, and she's in your hands!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke looked down and saw Temari smiling at him. He put her back on the floor and walked out. "Hee hee…" Naruto laughed and pulled Hinata to the kitchen where they were making dinner.

* * *

Hehe… So what do you think about it? See, Light in the Darkness, Hinata got a big push… lol… anywho… I decided to change it to five days for the vacation and if you guys have any ideas of what I can do, please tell me! R&R! Thanks! 


	6. Day 4: Curiosity Kills

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah yeah… I don't own Naruto or "The Grudge…"

Note: You should know this by now, if you forget, read the other chapters… I'm too lazy to retype them all… XP

Dragon Man 180: lolz… sure, it's a funny idea.

Kaze on uta: NO DON'T KILL ME BLUE BOY (or girl? I'm sorry if I wrote the wrong one…)!!! Well, you see why they're separated into two different vacation houses.

Xoni Newcomer: hee hee, thanks… I'll try, but I'm not very good with those. . That's a good idea, I'll try to fit that into somewhere…

Princess Krystal01: Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll do that in this chapter.

As for my two friends (Tiffy and Light in the Darkness): Ok, I'll try to update sooner. You know how many tests we have this week, right?

Thank you all for reviewing and the ideas! Here's the next chapter, but beware of some OOCness!

* * *

Day 4: Curiosity Kills

"We should really find that phone," Sasuke said.

"NO we shouldn't," Naruto argued as he stuffed his mouth with scrambled egg.

"EWW! Don't talk with your mouth full," Sakura said, smacking Naruto's arms. Sasuke smirked as Naruto choked on the eggs. Hinata timidly patted Naruto's back and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto grinned. He finished up his food and put it in the sink and went to the living room. "NANI?!" He screamed and turned his head towards the ninjas in the kitchen. "The living room is all messy again!"

"What? It was clean before we came down," Sakura said and looked out the door frame. He was right; the living room was once again messy like the day they came here. "It must be the ghosts… But why do they like to mess up the house?"

"I'll just clean it up," Temari said, taking out her fan.

"Let me get out first!" Sakura said, running back into the kitchen followed closely by Naruto. Temari opened up her fan and let out a big gust of wind, sending everything to the other side of the room, again.

"Woops… I think I broke the TV," Temari giggled sheepishly.

"Can you stop breaking things for once?" Ino asked, getting up to put her plate in the sink. Everyone did the same and went back into the living room to pick up the garbage and furniture (again).

"Hey look what I found!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. He waved the black telephone in the air, grinning at his triumph. He kept waving it when no one looked.

"Call Kakashi already, baka," Sasuke said, throwing a piece of newspaper away.

"Ok," Naruto quickly pressed the numbers, but then stopped to count the numbers back in his head to see if he was correct.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto.

"To check if I'm correct," Naruto responded.

"You're never correct, so what's the point of checking?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the phone out of his hands.

"Then you call!" Naruto shouted.

"I am, what do you think I'm doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked and punched in the numbers rapidly. He handed the phone back to Naruto and sat on the sofa.

Naruto waited impatiently for Kakashi to pick up his phone.

_"Hello," a sleepy voice asked on the other side._

"Kakashi-sensei? This house is haunted! Take us home! Take us home!" Naruto yelled in the phone.

_"Naruto, I can hear you perfectly fine without you yelling in my ears," Kakashi said, suddenly waking up by Naruto's loud voice._

"TAKE US HOME!" Naruto screamed again. Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads as they sighed.

_"I can't, we paid for the 5 days and there is no refunds. This is a very exp-''_

"Take us home!!!!!!!!" Naruto kept whinnying. Sakura took the phone out of his hands and put it next to her ears.

"Why can't you just take us home right now?" Sakura asked, calmly, the direct opposite of Naruto.

_"Because this is a very expensive trip and there will be no refunds," Kakashi told her._

"How much does it cost per day?" Sakura asked.

_"Three hundred and fifty dollars," Kakashi smirked at the other end._

"WHAT?! But still, this house is really haunted, Kakashi-sensei! There are ghosts!" Sakura said.

_"Nonsense, you guys are ninjas, you shouldn't be afraid of little ghosts. I got to go, bye." Kakashi put down the phone with a click._

"ARGH!" Sakura press the off button and slammed the phone into its cradle. "He's being just as stubborn as ever!" Sakura sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Sasuke. She sighed, "I guess we'll have to stay here for another day…"

* * *

After lunch, everyone went back to their rooms with a buddy to just relax.

"I'll be back," Gaara muttered and walked out of the room, leaving Sakura alone in the haunted room. After awhile, Sakura heard a ghostly groaning from the closet. She tipped her head to one side to hear better and sure enough it was from the closet. She decided to go check out what it was and slid open the closet door. The groaning became louder as she stepped into the dark, diminutive closet. There was an opening above her which appears to lead to the attic. She jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the opening; she pushed herself upwards and jumped onto the wooden floor.

Sakura got up and dusted herself, when she picked up her head, she saw the lady ghost from before, charging at her. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the ghost to come, but after a while nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a sandy interior surrounding her, like a cell. She got scared and wondered if she was trapped in something the ghost was doing… She turned around and saw Gaara behind her, controlling his sand.

"Don't you know curiosity kills?" He asked, grinning. (A/N: I know I know, that's a little OOC with the grinning part…) "Let's get down this place," he said through the groaning of the ghost. He slowly moved backwards; his sand following him. He felt the opening of the hole of the attic and made a hole in the sand so he can get out of the dusty attic. He jumped down and looked up to see Sakura looking tentatively from the attic to the floor. "Come on, its only a few feet, you're a ninja anyways," Gaara said.

"Okay," Sakura took a deep breath and jumped down. She wavered a little, losing her balance. Acting on instincts and reflex, he caught her by her hips.

"Not a very romantic background music, ne?" Naruto asked, standing at the door frame of their room. Gaara and Sakura broke away, and walked out of the closet at the same time, but got stuck in the doorframe. Gaara backed off, allowing the blushing Sakura go through and an equally red Gaara came afterwards retrieving his sand and closing the closet door. Naruto laughed at the sight and walked towards them. "Hey, I go this really good plan to scare Sasuke…" Sakura glared at him, "-and Neji," Naruto said, excitedly. "But I would have to borrow a camera, if you have one," Naruto finished.

It was in the late afternoon when the whole house was peaceful. The girls were upstairs playing a game of truth or dare, and the boys were downstairs watching a movie on the TV.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Naruto said, getting up from the couch.

"You don't have to announce it," Sasuke glared at Naruto as he left the room. The guys continued to watch the movie, but after a few minutes Naruto didn't come back. They heard some noise coming from the ceiling and looked up; sure enough the little blue boy was crawling above Neji and Sasuke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sasuke and Neji screamed and jumped into each other's arms. "GO AWAY!!!" Gaara immediately took out the Polaroid camera (A/N: is that the one that gives out instant pictures? If it's not, just pretend it is, ok? Thanks!) and snapped a few pictures in Neji's and Sasuke's direction. The blue boy laughed and crashed down on the floor, instantly turning back to Naruto. Sasuke and Neji both got out of each other's grip, embarrassed and mad at Naruto. Naruto stood up grabbed the pictures and thanked Gaara then dashed up the stairs.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke fumed. He walked up the steps burning with rage and Neji followed. Naruto already hid the photos when Sasuke got there. "Give me the photos," Sasuke said hotly.

"NO!" Naruto screamed.

"GIVE IT!" Sasuke shook Naruto.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto shouted in his face.

"EWW! You spit on me!" Sasuke said, dropping Naruto onto the floor and wiped his face with his sleeves.

Neji walked up to Naruto and kicked him, "Give me the pictures!"

Naruto jumped up, "NOOOOO!"

"Why are you guys making such a racket?" Sakura asked, walking in with the group of girls.

"Because Naruto was being a pain in the butt!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto.

"You're the one who screamed like a girl!" Naruto shot back.

"Could someone just tell us what happened?" Sakura asked, sighing.

"It was all Naruto's fault," Sasuke said, folding his arms.

"How?" Sakura started to get impatient.

Gaara came up stairs and started explaining. "Remember when Naruto asked us for a camera?" Sakura nodded. "Well, after you left, he told me his plan. He was going to turn to into the little blue boy and crawl up the ceiling to scare Neji and Sasuke. He knew they were going to do something funny, so he asked me to take a picture of their reactions." He said and everyone was surprised; Gaara never talked much and that was the longest he had ever spoken.

"Let's see the pictures!" TenTen said, excitedly. All the girls nodded, even Sakura and Ino.

Naruto picked up the pillow and took out two pictures. He blocked Sasuke and Neji while he showed the girls and Gaara the pictures. Instantly the girls broke up in fits of giggles and Gaara just grinned a little. There was Neji and Sasuke hugging each other with fright in their eyes.

"Let me see," Sasuke said, holding out his hands.

"No," Naruto smirked and stuck out his tongue. Neji activated his byukagan and saw the picture. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran towards Naruto to get it. "Nope, can't get it," Naruto said, putting his hands high in the air. "Come and get it! Come and get it," Naruto laughed, jumping from one spot then another. After awhile, Neji stopped his antics. "What's the matter, got tired?" Naruto grinned. Nobody laughed; everyone was frozen and was staring at Naruto. "What?" He felt darkness go over him. He turned his head slightly, and there it was – the lady ghost coming out of a shadow on the wall. "AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, running out the room, throwing the photos on the floor. Neji snickered and grabbed the picture, but Gaara's sand was faster.

"What?" Gaara asked, pocketing the pictures.

"Give me the picture," Neji said, forgetting about the ghost behind him. The ghost was inching towards him, but TenTen threw her kunai at the ghost and grabbed Neji's hands. Everyone ran out the room and Sasuke closed the door after them. Naruto ran back up the stairs and ran into his room to get the pictures. He screamed and ran out again, slamming the door.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you call me, Chicken-butt-hair?" Naruto asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"HEY! Sasuke-kun is no Chicken-butt-hair," Sakura screamed at Naruto. Everyone sighed. Was this going to happen everyday?

"GIVE ME THE PICTURE," Sasuke said, gritting his teeth.

"Fine, if I give you the picture, will you go away?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Gaara, give me the pictures," Naruto said, somewhat sad. Gaara slowly took them out of his pockets and handed them reluctantly to Naruto. Naruto threw the pictures at Sasuke's head, who glared at Naruto before picking them up and ripping them, throwing it into the garbage can. He walked off into his room.

"Let's go TenTen," Neji said, grabbing TenTen. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her away.

"HEY! HOW COME YOU CAN DO THAT WITH TENTEN AND I CAN'T DO THAT WITH HINATA?" Naruto screamed at Neji.

Neji turned and looked at him. "'Cuz I'm better then you, and Hinata doesn't like you," he said, walking away.

"How do you know?!" Naruto asked. He turned to Hinata, who was staring at the ground. "Do you?" He asked. Everyone suddenly looked at Hinata, who was blushing like mad, but Naruto seemed to not notice it. "Huh?" Hinata picked her head up and nodded. "Really?" he asked, and she nodded, now turning crimson. "COOL! I like you too," he smiled.

"You better not do anything to her," Neji called out from his room.

"I'm not a pervert like you!" Naruto screamed at him.

"So why did you give those pictures to Sasuke that easily?" Gaara asked him.

Naruto grinned. "I had some more under my bed."

* * *

So what do you guys think? This is half of day 4, I'll be writing the other half later on, so be sure to R&R! Day 5 will be here shortly with a very very weird resolution to this story. 


	7. Day 4: Nighttime

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "The Grudge."

Notes: Do I HAVE to retype it?

Thank you all for writing me those reviews!!!

Dragon Man 180: Heehee, remember the idea you gave me in the beginning? Well, I'm going to use that this time. Yup yup! Now Naruto can make Neji and Sasuke do what he wants… mwahahaha… Thanks!

Princess Krystal01: Really? I'm glad you do!

saskuegirl: Thanks!

Hinata2004: Thanks!

Irukapooka: Nope, no one dies! You'll see why in the next chapter!!!

Magicians of the Yami: Thanks!

Thanks to everyone else who reads and reviews my stories! D

----------------------------------------

It was pretty early in the night when the ninjas went to bed. They said good night to one another and went into their rooms.

::IN HINATA'S and NARUTO'S ROOM::

"G-good night, Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled, slipping under the covers.

"Good night, Hinata." Naruto sat in his makeshift bed on the floor. "Would it be okay for me to call you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded, covering her head in the blankets. Naruto went to close the light and slip under his blankets. After a while, it suddenly turned cold. Icy cold.

"Na-Naruto-k-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto's teeth chattered.

"I-I'm c-cold," she said, wrapping her hands around herself.

"M-me too," Naruto said. He felt bad that Hinata was cold, and he was cold himself, so he got up and walked towards her bed. Hinata cocked her head, wondering what Naruto was doing. "I hope Neji won't kill me," Naruto muttered and walked towards Hinata's bed. Hinata cocked her head, questioning what he was going to do. Before she even have time to react, he climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder (A/N: and only that you perverted freaks out there… xP) to generate more heat (A/N: Hee hee… thanks Dragon Man 180 for the idea!). If the lights were on, you can see that Hinata turned as red as a tomato.

"Ahh… she feels so warm…" Naruto thought, but then realized what he just thought. Wasn't Sakura the girl he really liked? He was confused, and scan the floor. Right there, outside the doorway was that lady ghost crawling on the floor. She stopped in front of the room and looked in, her blue face covered with blood was frightening. If you look closer you can see that she was smirking at them. Naruto looked at Hinata's face. 'Her eyes were closed, good,' Naruto thought. 'I wouldn't want her to see that ghost! No wonder it was so cold!' Soon the two were fast asleep.

::SAME TIME IN SAKURA'S AND GAARA'S ROOM::

Sakura lay in her bed, closing her eyes as she tried to sleep. She forgot to set the alarm so she got up, and started pulling up the blanket when a certain blue thing caught her eye. She saw that the little blue boy was staring at her under the blankets. He opened his mouth and meowed. "EEKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and jumped out of the bed and knocking into Gaara's bed.

"What do you want," Gaara grumbled as he woke up. He saw the blue boy in Sakura's bed that was hissing at them. He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out of the room, closing the door behind them. When they got out, they saw Sasuke, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen all near the stair case.

"The ghost, huh?" Temari asked. Everyone nodded. "There was the blue boy in our closet!"

"The blue boy was right next to me!!!" Sakura whined.

"Where's Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. He went towards her room and everyone followed. When he entered, he was shocked. There was Naruto in Hinata's bed, with his hands around her shoulders. He stormed in the room and pulled Naruto away from Hinata and got a rope (Where did he get that?) and tied his foot and hung him upside down. Everyone else was shocked at what Naruto was doing.

Hinata slowly roused from her sleep. She focused her eyes, and saw that everyone was in her room. She turned her head and saw Naruto hanging upside down with an irritated Neji tapping his foot.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he awoke.

"'What's going on?'!" Neji blasted. "You were in Hinata-sama's bed with your arms around her!"

"I wasn't do-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you!" Neji yelled. Everyone flinched.

"Neji-niichan, Naruto wasn't doing anything to me. I was cold so he was trying to keep me warm," Hinata tried to explain.

"By sleeping next to you?" Neji exploded.

"I wouldn't do anything to Hinata-chan," Naruto said, rubbing his head.

Neji glared at him, and then turned to Hinata. "Did he do anything, ANYTHING, to you?"

Hinata shook her head. Neji took out a kunai as the onlookers gasped. He cut off the rope that hung Naruto, who fell down with a thud. "OWW!" Naruto whined. Neji smirked but walked out of the room, annoyed. Hinata rushed to Naruto's side, asking if he was okay.

"Uh… Why don't we all sleep in the living room together? That way the ghosts can't attack us," TenTen suggested. Everyone agreed and gathered their blankets and pillows. They headed downstairs. The girls slept on one side of the room while the boys slept on the other side. As for Naruto, Neji put him as far away as possible from Hinata. At midnight, Naruto got up to go to the bathroom. He ran, but tripped over the little blue boy, who was sitting on the floor for no apparent reason. Naruto tripped and landed right next to Hinata, and his lips met her cheek. He got up quickly, and was blushing.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for this late and short update! It will do for now! I'll try to update sometime this week or the next! Thanks for reviewing!!!


End file.
